


Quiet

by Galactic_Bartender



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Bartender/pseuds/Galactic_Bartender
Summary: tumblr transfer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr transfer

Just got inspired to write a little nonsense about the Batch when discussing the new series with some friends and how it would be if they lost Wrecker. To me he is the heart and soul of that squad and I just wanted to get the vibes of each character in my own heart if they did so enjoy this little piece!

The 4 sullen members of the Bad batch slowly crept into their ship and prepared for the long journey back to Coruscant….

The man with the half skull tattoo removes his bandana, letting his hair fall over his eyes as he leans back into his seat. Nothing to overstimulate his senses or make his headache worse then it already was. Never getting to hear that laugh again…

The tall lanky one pulls his rifle off his shoulders and sets it on the table, before kicking his boots off and setting them with the others. There was a lot more room on that mat now. As a matter of fact, there was a lot of room all over the ship now. Empty…

You could here the light clanking of metal on metal as the newest member made his way to his room to decompress. His armor hitting the heavy heavy prosthetic of his body the entire mission was painful and unavoidable. No one to carry him back to the ship after a long and stressful job. No one to lean on...

At the far end of the ship all that could be heard was the clicking of a datapad and the occasional cough as if someone was trying to suppress a sob. He could sit on the holonet researching for hours and no one would come bug him, asking for useless trivia about some planet or species they had seen on a recent trip to a new system. No one to share life’s discoveries with…

The Havoc Marauder was silent


End file.
